


[Fanart] Eskel/Gaetan

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Edgeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Sub!Gaetan, dom!Eskel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Art-fill for the witcher kinkmeme: Eskel/Gaetan - dom!Eskel/brattysub!GaetanGaetan often pays extra when he visits whore houses to be dominated and choked, but they never quite fulfil his needs and always leave him wanting. Eskel takes up the challenge to give angry kitty witcher not only what he wants but what he needs.
Relationships: Eskel/Gaetan (The Witcher)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32
Collections: Witcher Kinkmeme Collection





	[Fanart] Eskel/Gaetan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpheliaTheMoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaTheMoth/gifts).




End file.
